Lawrence High School
by dadsonahuntingtrip
Summary: High School AU- Sam Winchester is a lonely junior, who may or may not have a slight crush on the very eccentric Gabriel Milton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! So, I went on holiday and for some reason started shipping Sabriel. I don't know, either. Anyway, thought I might as well write something, there's brief hints of Destiel but not that much. I'm not 100% on the whole American school system because I'm British but I tried. Also, for the sake of this fic, Gabriel and Sam are the same age, and Dean and Cas are 2 years older. If you review/favourite/follow I'd send you Dominoes but I have no money. Thanks for reading!:) **

* * *

Sam Winchester had been at Lawrence High School for two whole years now, was just going into his Junior year, and the eccentric Gabriel Milton still hadn't noticed him.

Sure, Sam hadn't done anything to be noticed, seeing as he tended to spend break and lunch curled up in the library with a book, but still, Sam had been going to school with the guys for two years, and they shared at least four classes together, and Gabriel and him had never even made eye contact.

Sam didn't mind not having very many friends, honestly he didn't, but school life was better when Sam's brother, Dean and his boyfriend, Castiel, were still at school with him. Dean and Cas were always very nice to him, and never treated him like the annoying younger brother, but more of like a friend, which was definitely nice. But now Dean and Cas had graduated and decided to go travelling before perusing careers, which left Sam alone with his father at home (where their relationship was strained a best), or alone at school with his books, (which was much better). But, sitting by yourself at lunch didn't have that many perks, the lanky brunette soon came to realise.

Making friends had always been hard for the youngest Winchester, but in High School it was even worse, what with the all cliques, and the popular kids never even glancing his way, left Sam pretty much friendless. Not that Sam got bullied or anything (Dean made sure of that), but it was like some bad chick flick, with the way that people just seemed to look through him, and honestly, Sam was pretty lonely.

So, instead of making friends, and doing normal teenager things, Sam instead decided to immerse himself in his studies, he excelled at pretty much every subject, and the teachers just seemed to revel in his presence. Books were much better company, anyway.

Really, Sam was just fine with his introvert existence. Until, however, one Gabriel Milton decided to prance into his life. The Milton's had been new to Lawrence in Sams Sophomore year, and they had turned up out of the blue one Thursday morning, buying a massive house a few streets away from Sams own. There was five of them:

-Lucifer and Michael, the constantly fighting eldest twins, they graduated a few years back.

- Anna, the gorgeous red headed cheerleader, she was a senior.

-Castiel, the quite and shy boy, who ended up being Deans boyfriend.

And last, but certainly not least - Gabriel, the mad, beautiful, intelligent youngest brother, who immediately won Sams affections.

The Milton's were the talk of the town for lord knows how long, as new arrivals always are in small towns, especially when Dean and Cas started dating (what a scandal!). It was funny really, Sam thought, that although their brothers were practically married, Sam and Gabriel have never once interacted.

Well, that was until the first English Literature class of the school year. Walking into the English classroom ten minutes early gave Sam the choice of all the desks. So, naturally, he chose one at the back of the classroom, making himself seem as inconspicuous as possible. After a few minutes, the rest of the class piled in noisily. No, there was no way that Sam automatically noticed Gabriel amidst their other class mates, Sam of course didn't see the way the sunlight bounded off the golden hair, or the way Gabriel eyes shimmered in the sun, and the way his smile seemed to brighten the room. Obviously, because Sam wasn't staring. Honestly.

Last to enter the room was Mrs Harvelle, the teacher, she was a great teacher, a little strict, but there was a friendly air to her. Sam payed avid attention to her as she rambled on about their current topic, they were to produce a poster on one of the characters to Steinbecks 'Of Mice and Men', and talk about their chosen character in detail. Easy, Sam thought, until the words "you will be working in predetermined pairs" fell from Mrs Harvelles lips.

A collective groan sounded out across the classroom, and Sam buried his head in his hands on the table. As academically skilled as Sam was, he hated group work. People either demanded total control, and messed it up, so Sam got a bad grade, or forced him to do all the work, and give them half the credit. So, yeah, if was safe to say Sam Winchester would be dreading English for the next few weeks.

When Mrs Harvelle read out the pairs, the youngest Winchester sent a silent prayer to a God who may or to not exist, begging for a good, hard working partner, who would make this insufferable experience slightly more bearable. Sam had just finished his prayer when Mrs Harvelle called out

"Sam Winchester? You're partner is Gabriel Milton"

Of course it god damn was.

* * *

**A/N yeah it's not very long, but anyway, do we like it? Love it? Hate it? I do realise the most of the characters are very OCC but oh well. Thanks for reading!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I finally wrote another chapter, sorry I'm lazy haha. But I have actually got a plan of where I want this to go. I also jut had to get my love for Steinbeck and Red Hot Chilli Peppers into this sorry. I don't really like this chapter, but I wanted to do one from Gabriels POV and this happened, haha. Anyway, here you go, thanks for reading:)**

* * *

Gabriel couldn't help the smile that stretched itself over his face when he heard his partners name. Sam Winchester. Gabriel had always though the guy was cute, and hot, yeah definitely hot. Sure, he only knew Sam from the few classes they shared together, and from the fact that Sam's older brother, Dean, was dating his older brother, Castiel. Sam always seemed to be quite close Dean and Cas, and the poor loner didn't seem to have any other friends, which was something Gabriel definitely wanted to change.

Gabriel wasn't stupid, he knew what people thought of him, that he was funny, popular and hot, but what the population of Lawrence High didn't realize, was that he hated most of them. They were stupid, shallow and conceited. But not Sam, Sam was ridiculously smart, he consistently got A's, and always seemed to have his nose stuck in a classic book –Gabe was even convinced he saw Sam reading Latin once, _Latin!-_. Sam just seemed different, more genuine, and as corny as it sounded, unlike anyone else in their year.

With this thought in mind, Gabriel sauntered over to Sam's desk. Pulling his chair up ridiculously close to Sam's, Gabriel flicked a piece of hair out of his face before speaking, "So, Sammy boy , we're going to be partners? Great! 'Of Mice and Men', yeah? One of Johnny boys best, am I right?" The flush that adorned Sam's face was just adorable. "Um yeah, I guess, so you um have read it right? What character do you um what to, um you know, talk about?" the stutter and nervous tone to Sam's voice was also absolutely adorable.

Normally, if someone asked Gabriel something intellectual, he'd act stupid, because, obviously he couldn't sound smart; smart was for nerds. But, Gabriel was sure Sam wouldn't think he was weird for being a bit of a Steinbeck geek. So, instead of making a stupid flirtatious comment, or a dirty joke, Gabriel went for total honesty. "Sure I've read it, who hasn't? I actually though it was very good, and very insightful to the time period, and I loved the whole 'American Dream' concept, though personally I preferred 'The Grapes of Wrath'. Anyways, I was thinking we could talk about Curleys wife, there is a lot to say about her."

Gabriel revelled in the shocked look on Sam's face, he had probably just assumed that Gabriel was too stupid to read or something. Sam stayed silent and just nodded his head, a small smile on his face. Then Gabe had a brilliant idea. "You better gimmie your number, Sammy, you know, so we can talk about the project." Gabriel would use any excuse to get the beautiful boys number. Again, Sam didn't speak, he just nodded and wrote down the digits onto a scrap pierce of paper. The second the pen stopped scratching, the bell went, and Gabriel snatched the paper, before throwing Sam a quick, "see ya later, sweet cheeks". Gabriel had no idea what possessed him to say that, but decided it was totally worth it when Sam blushed and stuttered again.

It was exactly 3:15 am when Gabriel decided to text Sam(Gabriel was usually up late, and could function with only a couple hours sleep). The rest of the uneventful school day had been filled with little day dreams of Sam -and his adorable pink cheeks- and Gabriel just wanted to talk to him again, even if it was through text.

From: Gabriel

To: Sam

Psst, u up? It's Gabriel btw.

Gabriel was surprised when he got a text back almost straight away. Honestly he expected Sam to be asleep, and was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't.

From: Sam

To: Gabriel

Hello Gabriel. Yes, I am up. How are you?

From: Gabriel

To: Sam

I'm good, hbu? What you up 2?

From: Sam

To; Gabriel

I'm alright, thanks. I'm listening to music, how about you? May I ask why you're texting me at this time?

From: Gabriel

To: Sam

Wot u listening 2? Im bored haha, y r u up this l8?

From: Sam

To: Gabriel

I'm listening to 'Dani California'. I'm not sure why I'm up, I just can't sleep. Why are you up?

From: Gabriel

To: Sam

Rlly? I love red hot chilli peppers! Im up cause ya no places to go... people to see

From: Sam

To: Gabriel

I didn't know that, they're a very good band. If you've got places to go and people to see, then why are you texting me? Haha. Anyway, I'm going to try to sleep now, and I suggest you do the same. Night, Gabriel.

From: Gabriel

To: Sam

Ok, night, night sweetie pie;)

Gabriel almost chuckled when he imagine the blush which was probably on Sam's cheeks right now. Even though it had been a short and pretty basic conversation, Gabriel's heart was racing, and he re-read every text at least five times. After another half an hour or so of fantasizing about Sam, the youngest Milton cursed himself for acting like such a girl, before turning over, getting comfortable, and slipping into an easy sleep, dreaming of bright brown eyes.


End file.
